Hiccup Loosens Up
by Lonewolf2293
Summary: Hiccup and the other dragon riders have the day off and some of the dragon riders think Hiccup needs to loosen up a bit and Snotlout has an idea that takes a turn for the worst.
1. Chapter 1

chapter 1:

on the island of berk after a harsh and heavy winter they felt the warmth of the sun and the island lost its blanket of snow. The people and dragons worked and Hiccup and the hairy hooligans had awoke and took the skies meeting each other on the beach on their day off.

They had gathered information on the dragons that lived near the isle of berk and as far out to the dragons also found no sign of the escaped Dagur the deranged who's become more deranged then before his three year lock up.

Hiccup had the idea to have the day off but instead of him fallowing his own idea. He chose to examine the dragons eye in hopes of unlocking anymore of its hidden secrets.

That is until a golden haired shield maiden snatched it from his clutches like her Nadder who hungered for chicken. He looked up to see her in chest bindings and leather shorts. she smiling confidently she put the dragons eye behind her and kept it out of his reach looking down at him in his brown leather shorts.

She tried her hardest not to blush looking at her friends slight muscles shinning in the sun light. He saw her hair glowing in the sun and saw her hair glowing in the sun.

He looked to her and said "Astrid come let me have the dragons eye back".

She laughed and said " Hiccup when you said we should spend our day off relaxing on the beach; i think you ment also not busting mind over this dragons eye".

Hiccup laughed and he and toothless got up and joined the others knowing he wouldn't win an argument with the young Hofferson or her axe. They walked over to join the others for a day of relaxation.

Snotlout looked to Fishlegs as he saw his cousin walking over and said "you know what Fishlegs Hiccup needs to loosen up some".

Fishlegs always the quiet one never spoke ill of Hiccup since the day he defeated the red death and said "for once ill agree with you Snot".

Ruff and Tuff walked over and Tuff said "yeah we don't need another uptight Stoick ,Sphen still cusses when the chief walks by".

that's when Snotlout got an idea "hey isn't Hiccups birthday tomorrow?".

Everyone excluding Astrid and Hiccup nodded and Snotlout walked over to Hookfang and pulled out a rather large whine skin. Ruff , Tuff and FishLegs were amazed and Fishlegs walked over to Snotlout.

He looked at the whine skin and said "umm Snotlout isn't this one of your dads?".

Snotlout gave a big smile and said "yep pops has so many of these lying around in storage he wont miss this one , I think we should celebrate what do you guys think?".

Tuff looked at it and said "Great Loki how much can that hold Snotlout?".

Snotlout looked to the group and said "enough to satisfy at least two Hookfang's".

Ruff looked to Snotlout and said "were only eighteen you seriously gonna give Hiccup whine?".

Snotlout laughed and said "no way not even i'm that crazy its probably one filled with water, Ill just tell Hiccup its whine".

Hiccup and Astrid walked over and Snotlout hid the whine skin. Hiccup and Astrid shrugged not wanting to know what Snotlout was up to decided to go for a swim.

After hours of fun in the water Hiccup and Astrid and the rest of the group laid on the beach with their dragons. When suddenly they heard fishlegs stomach growl and they laughed cause they all started to feel hungry.

Hiccup sat up and said "ok guys why don't we stop for some lunch Astrid and i will grab fish , while you guys make a fire so we can cook it".

They all nodded and Astrid and Hiccup flew off with their dragons while the others built up on wood and waited. Astrid and hiccup raced on their dragons the guests of wind blowing through their hair. They stopped out far in the middle of the ocean Astrid reached down into the saddle bag pulling out a large net she took one half and threw the other to Hiccup,

The dragons dived down and cut through the waters below and resurfaced with a gathering of fish big enough to fill the their stomachs and the other riders and dragons back on the beach. They flew back to the beach with their catch and everyone was set up on the beach. Toothless and Stormfly touched down on the beach and Astrid grabbed a couple of fist and threw one to each dragon.

Hiccup piled the wood in a small pile and signaled Toothless to light it. His Nightfury took aim and spat a small flame on the pile and the fire lit. While everyone else ate their fish Snotlout grabbed the whine skin and dragged it over by the fire.

Hiccup gave his cousin a concerned look and said "Snotlout is that ... is that what i think it is".

Snotlout smiled and said "sure is cous and a bunch of think you need to loosen up before your like Stoick".

He passed it over to Hiccup and he took it from his cousin and looked to the group. Thinking did they all think he didn't know how to loosen up. Everyone stared at the Viking teen wondering what he was gonna say.

Hiccup took a deep breath and said "do you all really think i need to loosen up?".

Snotlout, the twins nodded and Fishlegs and yes even Astrid avoided Hiccups gaze and he was shocked. He looked at the whine skin in hand and thought one drinks not gonna hurt.

He looked to the group and said "okay if you all think i need to loosen up watch this".

He lifted the whine skin to his mouth and he started to drink. Snotlout and the twins cheered and Snotlout lifted the whine skin higher so Hiccup could have a bigger drink. Hiccup chugged down a lot and the twins cheered him on see him drink like the adults. Astrid was surprised and thought that this was not going to end well as did Fishlegs thought the same now regretting agreeing with Snotlout.

Snotlout lowered the skin and Hiccup wiped his mouth and started to feel light headed. He was about to fall back when Astrid caught him and helped him sit down. He sat up straight but then leaned and fell laying his head on Astrid's shoulder.

She looked to a surprised Snotlout and said "what was it that Snotlout?".

Snotlout scratched the back of his head and said "isnt it just water come on hes not drunk , he probably found out its just water and hes just messing with us".

Astrid gabbed the Whine skin and she took a smell from the Whine skin and a shocked expression grew on her face. Specially when Hiccup tried to stand up but he almost fell but she quickly grabbed him.

Hiccup looked to her and smiled and whispered into Astrid's ear "anyone tell you , you look like my friend Astrid shes really beautiful but shhh don't tell her i said that she might punch me".

Astrid's face became red and her heart raced with excitement but then she got angry and shot a glare at Snotlout looking at him like she was going to use him for target practice. Snotlout Jumped to his feet and raced over to his cousin and Astrid.

Snotlout grabbed the whine skin and he took a sniff from the whine skin and he looked as if a speed stinger stung him in the ass. He dropped the skin and sat down putting his hand over his face.

Fishlegs looked to Snotlout and said "Snotlout what is it , its just water right?".

Snotlout wiped his face with his hand and said "that wasn't water that was really whine and now my cousin is drunk, My father and Stoick are both gonna light me up worse then Hookfang".

Astrid became angry and lowered the drunken Hiccup to the ground and said "no there not Snotlout CAUSE WHEN I'M DONE WITH YOU THERE WONT BE ANYTHING LEFT".

Astrid ran over only to be stopped by Fishlegs who did his best to restrain her Snotlout took steps back fearing Astrid would get loose. He thought thank Odin she was further from her axe then he was of his dragon. Hiccup picked up the whine skin and was Seen by Fishlegs.

Fishlegs struggling to hold Astrid said "Tuff take the whine skin from Hiccup and Ruff help i don't know how long i can hold Astrid".

Tuff ran over and tried to grab the Whine skin from Hiccup,Tuffnut tried his best but Hiccup kicked Tuff in the shin with his prosthetic leg.

Tuffnut while rubbing his leg said "Oww! man hey Hiccup give me that Whine skin you've had enough now give it here".

Tuffnut tackled Hiccup and stole the whine skin away and ran over and handed it to fought hard to loosen Fishlegs grip but he remained strong and Fishlegs looked to the scared Snotlout. Ruffnut helped hold Astrid and made sure she couldn't grab a weapon that was close in reach.

Fishlegs getting a better hold of the raging Shield maiden said "Snotlout as much as you should get the thrashing Astrid has in stored for you, (grunts) think of a way to sober up Hiccup before your worse off then you are now".

Astrid started kicking Ruffnut and Fishlegs was seeing Astrid was not tiring anytime soon he pulled the feisty Astrid over to the beach and sat her down next to the drunken Hiccup.

She jumped up and Fishlegs stopped her and said "hold on Astrid calm down as much as watching you beat Snotlout would make us laugh right now we need a sober Hiccup , before an angry Stoick the vast reminds us why he nicknamed his dragon Skullcrusher".

Astrid took a breath and calmed down and said "your right Fish help me get him up again".


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2:

Astrid and Fishles got Hiccup to his feat the Viking teen broke into laughter as he looked to Fishlegs. Toothless made his way over to his rider concerned and Astrid saw Toothless was worried.

She let Fishlegs hold Hiccup and said to the dragon "Its ok Toothless , Hiccups just going through an odd thing right now but he will be fine i promise".

Astrid held her hand out and Toothless trusting her allowed her to pet him. Snotlout tried to think about how to sober his cousin up then had an idea. He remembered the villages healer had all sorts of miracle cures.

He ran over to Astrid and Fishlegs who held up his drunken cousin and said "what about the villages healer she could totally fix this".

Astrid shot a glare at Snotlout and said " yeah she could but she could also tell Gobber and Stoick which we don't want , If Stoick finds out you got Hiccup drunk hes not only going to tell your dad but also pound you into the dirt".

Hiccup looked to Astrid in his drunken state and said to Fishlegs "hey you ...big guy there's that beautiful ...girl again".

Astrid couldnt believe what she was hearing from Hiccup and saw that Fishlegs was as surprised as she was. Hiccup laughed looking around to everyone.

He saw Tuffnut and said "hey you ...you you tackled me and took that ... drink from me can i have more".

Before anyone could say anything Fishlegs interrupted and said "No,No,No Hiccup you don't need any more".

Hiccup laughed and said "hey can someone get this big guy a drink...hes got the Hiccups hahaha".

Everyone was odded out by their leader being crazier then a terrible terror. Then Snotlout thought of something that his dad told him. He quickly remembered and grabbed a couple empty bottles from everyone's bags and called for Hookfang.

Hookfang grabbed his rider and flipped him on his back and everybody watched as he and Hookfang took off. Hiccup looked over to the twins who were just in reach and he kicked Ruffnet while their backs were turned.

The twins jumped and Ruff covered her but and turned seeing Hiccup laughing as he said "thats what you get for tackling me".

Tuffnet laughed seeing his sister get the kick ment for him and said "least it was yours and not mine your butt has more padding then mine, cause its a'lot bigger Ruff."

Ruffnut raised her fist and swung as hard as she could at her brother who was probably now seeing stars.

Hiccup finally started to settle down and he was falling asleep Fishlegs looked to Astrid and got an looked to see if a weapon was near by and didnt see one which made him feel less nervous then what he already was. Astrid looked to the sleeping Hiccup thinking he was cute when he slept.

Fishlegs saw where Astrid was looking and said "maybe you should look after Hiccup Astrid ; He seems to respond in a positive way to you."

Ruff laughed and said "shouldn't be any different then before , After all you were the one who kissed him in front of the hole village and during snoggletog oh and when the frightmare came".

Tuff smiled after rubbing the side of his jaw still shaking and joined in and said "yeah you even stayed by his place after the red death incident waiting for him to wake up".

Astrid started blushing before all that happened the other dragon riders wouldn't say those things with such made a fist showing she was still one of the strongest fighters in dragon academy.

The group went silent and astrid sat in the sand by the fire looked up to Fishlegs and said " yeah ill look after Hiccup Fishlegs."

Fishlegs sighed in relief and sat Hiccup down and Astrid rested his head on her lap. Since she wasn't wearing her spiked Skirt it was the best thing they could rest Hiccups head on that would be comfortable.

Meanwhile Snotlout and Hookfang stopped at the lake and filled up bottles of water. Snotlout filled each bottle remembering his father had drinks of water in between drinks of mead and whine to avoid any bad after effects. His father spitelout said the wisest thing to do to avoid bad experiences with drinking is to replenish your bodies fluids so you can avoid them.

After filling each bottle he ran back to Hookfang and they took to the sky. They soard over the island of berk while avoiding any sign of Stoick.

Snotlout looked to his dragon and said "i sure goofed up this time Hookfang hopefully this makes up for it".

Back at the beach while the other riders went for more fish Hiccup continued to lie still as his head rested still on Astrids lap. She called for Stormfly and her dragon walked over and she pulled a cloth from her bag on stormfly's back. She could see the small beads of sweat on Hiccups head and she gently wiped it then went over by Toothless and rested while they watched their riders.

Hiccup suddenly stirred and mumbled in his sleep "so soft and gentle".

Astrid thought for a moment Hiccup was waking up but he still slept she laughed at the idea of Hiccup the dragon master talks in his sleep. She tried not to giggle not wanting to wake him up. She then thought she would try taking advantage of the situation and see if she could get Hiccup talking more.

She spoke softly enough for only Hiccup to hear but not loud enough to wake him "Hiccup what do you think of Astrid Hofferson?."

Hiccup still slept and Astrid thought for a moment of a question he could answer but has never told her. She thought about for awhile like why he ignored the other girls in the village and if he had any idea of who he wanted for a girlfriend.

She leaned in and softly said "is there a girl in the village you care about more then the other village girls."

He turned and mumbled "cant say...her name ... dont know if."

As he spoke Astrid's heart raced waiting for him to finish whispered "who,what?...don't know if what?".

She waited for his answer but then suddenly the other riders came back with more fish. Astrid was annoyed that they came back at the worst time just when she would get her answer.

Fishlegs and the twins walked over and Tuffnut bent down and poked Hiccups forehead and said "is he back to being bossy hiccup yet?". Hiccup stirred and mumbled "Astrid what was that for?".

They all laughed and Ruffnut looked to a very red Astrid and said "what have you two been up to while we were gone".

Astrid quickly said before anyone else could think of some situation "nothing , nothing at all".

Snotlout and Hookfang landed before anyone else could say a word and he grabbed a couple of bottles and ran over to Astrid. He put the bottles down and said "these came from the spring its water i swear have Hiccup drink this or his heads gonna feel like Gobber's hammer hand hit him".

After a few minutes a groggy Hiccup woke up and he sat up after seeing Astrid. she handed him a bottle then he looked to Snotlout who was smiling hoping for forgiveness.

Snotlout threw both his hands up and said "nope water for real this time i swear".

Hiccup took a drink from the bottle and he started to feel better and said "So i remember taking a drink then things got hazy what happened?".

His friends avoided eye contact and he looked to see he Astrid was still sitting very close to him but was blushing.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3:

That night i for some reason had the worst headache and no one for some odd reason wouldn't look at me. I wondered what had happened why i have such a headache or why Snotlout looked so guilty but the oddest thing was Astrid was looking so disappointed. All the riders looked as if something happened after i had that drink , my curiousity was kicking in and i needed to know what happended.

I looked to Fishlegs and said "Fishlegs mind clueing me in on what happened?".

The large Viking started shaking as if he saw the Screaming Death just inches away from him. Fishlegs looked around seeing no one making eye contact and he was more nervous then ever. I walked over even though id rather sit down Astrid was looking at me as if i was about to fall into the fire.

Fishlegs still wouldn't talk and i said "Fishlegs come on terrible terror got your tongue whats going on?".

The twins began to laugh for some reason and Snotlout wouldn't look at me. Fishlegs looked as if he were reaching his breaking point and was about to spill everything. He ran behind Meatlug trying to hide but he wasn't fooling anyone.

He finally broke and said "AFTER YOU DRANK SO MUCH OF THE WHINE YOU STARTED ACTING REALLY WEIRD!"

Astrid became angry and shouted "FISHLEGS!".

He looked to her then back at me and said "You were out of control you kicked Ruff and Tuff , you were tackled by tuff so you wouldn't be able drink anymore and i had to put you in a hold".

Ruff rubbing her now sore butt said "yeah you can kick pretty hard with that peg leg".

I was shocked by what i was told i wouldn't in my right mind kick let alone hit one of my friends but then again i wasn't in my right mind. Tuffnut started laughing at his sister and she picked up a some old drift wood and hit her brother over the head. I walked back over and took a seat next to Astrid and looked to Fishlegs. For some reason i thought there was still more i haven't been told everything yet.

Astrid handed me another bottle of water and i looked up to Fishlegs and said " ok other then kicking and acting really weird is there anything else Fishlegs".

I waited for his answer and popped the cork off the bottle and began to have a drink. He watched me and stayed behind Meatlug and said "you called Astrid a beautiful girl".

My eyes shot open as soon as i heard that and spat the water out in to the fire and looked at Fishlegs astonished. I looked to Astrid who turned away from me and i couldn't help but think did i say something to offend her. fearing what else had happened made me not want to find out.

Tuffnut laughed and asked me "so Hiccup you and Astrid tell me something does Astrid have the so called dragon master whipped".

I looked to Tuff confused by the question and Ruff looked to me and said "you know ...does she have you wrapped around her finger?".

I was kinda catching on to what the twins ment then i finally caught on and said "no absolutly not".

The twins laughed and tried to do their best impression of me and said "Ow Astrid what was that for".

I shook my head hearing that and Fishlegs came out from behinde Meatlug and said "umm you also laid down and your head was on her lap".

I started to feel scared and said "woah woah wait what no i ... oh great Thor".

I covered my face with my hands thinking what else did i do or say then started remembering something a feeling. I felt someone wiping my head with something soft and their touch was gentle.

I turned to see Astrid was blushing red and and she said "they're wasn't anything on hand so i let you rest your head on my lap".

Tuffnut laughed and said "yeah and she almost skinned Snotlout alive too for giving you real whine he thought it was just water".

I looked to my cousin who was giving Tuffnut the death glare and i thought about it and concluded that's probably why he looked guilty. I started feeling more exhausted then the first time walking up hill to my house with my prosthetic leg.

I walked over to Toothless not wanting to hear more of my crazy antics and jumped up on his back. Astrid looked to me with concern and i assured her i would be fine but then Fishlegs jumped on Meatlug and they hovered over.

He looked to me and said "were Just gonna make sure you get home alright i know your dad would blow his stack if he found out what happened".

I thanked Fishlegs and we took to the Sky and headed home back to the Village we were soon Joined by the other riders and they headed back home to their houses. The Night air definitely helped clear my head of the groggy feeling and i became more relaxed then what i was feeling after finding out after i drank that whine.

Fishlegs made sure i got in without my father knowing so i wouldn't get into trouble Toothless and i looked through the window seeing my father sleeping.

I turned to Fishlegs and said in the quietest voice "hey Fishlegs um about tonight and what happened between Astrid and i did i do anything or say anything else to her?".

Fishlegs looked to me and said with a smile while mimicking the same volume as me "No other then complementing her you were the most peaceful with her".

Feeling at ease that i did nothing that would get me knocked out by an angry shield maiden i waved by to Fishlegs and Toothless and i went up to my window and went into my room.

Fishlegs and Meatlug headed home and Toothless and i went to bed i was exhausted and my head definitely felt like i got hit with a hammer my head pounded so bad. Toothless burned a ring on his rock and i went to bed and passed out glad it was my birthday and i didn't have any chores tomorrow.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4:

As i got back home Stormfly went to her stable and i sneaked in hoping not to wake my uncle Finn. I got to my room and and changed back into my regular cloths then sat at my bed with the tonights events still running through my Hiccup that way so crazy so out of control he wasn't the Hiccup i knew.

I blamed Snotlout of coarse he should have made sure it was water and not whine hes lucky Hiccup snapped out of it if he hadn't Stoick wouldn't have to worry about Snotlout's punishment. I would have made him wish the Screaming Death was chasing him.

only thing that Hiccup did while being drunk that threw me was he complimented me and it wasn't my way of taming dragons but my looks. Sure i get complemented a'lot by Snotlout but it always made my skin crawl but when it came from Hiccup it made me feel things i never felt before.

I was excited more excited then the time i hit the center of a target board with my axe for the first time. Then when we were alone he almost answered my question i almost got a name but then others had to come back at the worst time. I decided it was time to get to sleep i was exhausted only Odin knew how Hiccup must have been feeling.

I said to myself so quietly so i wouldn't wake my uncle and said "tomorrow ill go check to see how hes doing".

That was something i always tried to do when he was hurt it made me feel reassured he was ok when i saw him. Sure the others made fun of me for it but forget what they thought it only brought me ease to know.

I fell asleep late that night and morning came all to quickly i woke and got my boots and ran out the door.

All i heard that morning was my uncle shout "Astrid where in thor's name is the fire".

I laughed on my way out then ran up the hill to Hiccups house i made it to the door and i knocked to see if anyone was up.

Stoick answered the door and looked to me and said "morning Astrid Hiccups not up yet the boys sleeping like a dragon after an all fish buffet".

I kinda laughed it didn't surprise me that Hiccup would be out cold after last night.

Stoick then said "See if you can wake him up cant have the lad sleep through his birthday".

I nodded and Stoick let me in before he left to meet with Gobber about Hiccup's party in the great hall. I went in and walked over to the stairs not hearing movement i made my way to his door i knocked but no answer.

I then shouted "Hiccup its me Astrid can i come in?".

I could hear groans coming from his room and then i heard the sound of metal hitting the wooden floor and figured he was getting up.

I then heard a loud yawn and heard him say "come in Astrid".

I walked in seeing he was just finishing getting his leather shirt on it had a dragon scale pattern. I smiled while trying to hold back a laugh at his bed head. Toothless walked over and i greeted him by patting him on the head he let out a happy rumbling noise.

I looked to the sleepy Viking and said "how are you feeling today Hiccup".

He smiled while stretching and said "better i must have been out of it".

Hiccup looked to me and said "hey Astrid about last night if i did anything to bother you i'm...".

I cut him off before he could finish and said "its okay Hiccup you didn't mean to do anything that you did last night it was because of the drink".

He smiled looking at me as if Mjolnir was lifted from his shoulders i was happy to see him back to his old self. He then patted down his hair so it was less messy then what it was. I walked over and braided two small braids on the one side of his head. He smiled as i did it and because we were alone i had seen my chance to finally have the answer to my question with hopes he would finally answer.

I walked away from him then turned arms crossed and said "Hiccup there is something i didn't tell you about last night".

His eyes shot to me so quickly and i said "when you were napping on my lap you mumbled in your sleep".

He quickly became pale as soon as he heard that which was'nt to be unexpected he didnt know what he did.

I took a deep breath and continued "you said i was beautiful and i asked you a question and you didn't fully answer".

He looked to me and said "what was the question Astrid , come on don't leave me hanging".

I then while looking into his forest green eyes and said "I asked you if there a girl in the village you care about more then the other village girls".

He looked as Stoick did when the red death appeared from the mountain for a moment i swear he looked like he would pass out right there.

I then said "but you wouldn't tell me you only said cause for some reason you didn't know about something".

He rubbed the back of his head while he looked away from me his forest green eyes were closed hidden away from me.

Feeling brave i asked him again "so who is it Hiccup i see girls running up to you but you ignore them why and who's the girl".

For a moment he didn't speak then a smile stretched across his face and then he looked to me still smiling. I could feel my heart race knowing the answer was soon to be mine.

He said "well its hard to explain that one".

He scratched his chin still smiling at me which drove me crazy cause the waiting was killing me.

He looked to me and said " the reason why ignore the other girls cause there's only one girl in the entire village whose attention i want".

I started to loose what patience i had and said "who Hiccup who is she please don't tell me its Ruffnut".

He started to laugh and then he said "no, no actually It's ... you Astrid out of all the girls in the village i care about you the most".

I looked to him shocked and confused and said "what why didn't you tell me Hiccup?".

He looked at me and shook his head while smiling and said "Cause i didn't know how you felt".

I walked up to Hiccup then raised my fist and slugged him in the shoulder as hard as i could.

He grabbed the spot i punched and said "ow its always with the hitting".

I smiled and said "that's for not telling me sooner".

Then i grabbed him by the collar of his suit and pulled him in for a kiss on his lips we didn't part from each other for moments i didn't want it to end. After we pulled away he smiled and looked to me trying to catch his breath.

I smiled and said "that's for everything else".

I looked to Toothless and he looked at Hiccup and i , looking as if he were saying finally and then stretched out on his rock. I laughed and Hiccup stood up straight not looking away from me.

He then said "well milady care to Join me in the great hall for the party tonight?".

I said "sure thing babe , what do think your dad and the others are gonna say ?".

He thought about it for a moment and said "well who cares what they say if i could get the village to change their minds about dragons, this shouldn't be any problem and on the plus side Snotlout will leave you alone".

I laughed knowing both things were true and we left his room and Hiccup and i went outside he called for Toothless then we went on a flight around the island.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5:

Astrid and i flew up into the sky on Toothless seeing different dragons flying around the island. It was the best but what i didn't count on was Toothless had come up with an idea of his own. As we flew high above the water Toothless began picking up speed i thought he was just showing off the speed of a night fury until he started diving down towards the water.

I held on the best i could and shouted "Toothless what are you doing".

Astrid grabbed on to me and held me tight as we headed towards the water. We were reaching close to the water and before we could hit water Toothless pulled up high into the air spiraling. Toothless finished his loop and then flew straight he started making a sound i assumed was laughter.

I could feel Astrid's grip not letting up i looked to Toothless and said "thanks a'lot you crazy reptile but that was so not funny".

I got Toothless to land on the island and after he landed i helped Astrid get off of Toothless she looked a little shaken but quickly recovered. My father then walked over smiling and Gobber fallowed behind him.

My dad looked to me and said "did ya have a good flight son?"

I didn't want to mention Toothless taking Astrid and i on a wild ride instead i simply smiled and said "yeah it was okay".

My dad looked to Astrid and said "where's your dragon Astrid?".

I quickly became nervous cause my dad still doesn't know about us yet. Astrid smiled and thought of a lie and said "Stormfly? shes getting breakfast i wasn't hungry so i'm just hanging around with Hiccup".

My dad and did Gobber looked to each other confused then back at me and he said "so son the great hall is off limits for an hour its being prepared for tonight's feast". Gobber jumped out from behind my dad and said "yeah and your b.." my father covered Gobbers mouth with his hand.

I nodded and my dad and Gobber wished me a happy birthday and walked away and turned to Astrid. I smiled and she looked to me and crossed her arms.

She looked to me with a sly smile and said "so when are you gonna tell your dad about us".

I quickly answered "soon Astrid ill tell him tonight hes probably busy with Chief duties and then there's the work at the forge".

She rolled her eyes then said "well make sure you do tell him soon Hiccup, i don't wanna hide and go behind your dads back".

She was right i didn't want to do that either i know i told her i didn't care about what the people thought, I was still worried about what they would say though even though over the years i did gain slight muscle i was still smaller then most of the other vikings.

She could see the look of worry on my face she walked over and put her hand over my heart and said "if your worried don't be no matter what the villagers think or say ill always have your back".

I felt reassured and said "okay tonight during the feast ill tell him".

She smiled and agreed we decided to meet outside the doors of the great hall and we headed home. I walked through the village along with Toothless and all the villages we walked by greeted me and wished me a happy birthday.

I enjoyed the attention i got cause i used to be the one they would ignore. We left the village and got to the path up the hill where my house was. I wondered where my friends were but thought they were probably busy.

I then walked up to my house and outside i saw my cousin Snotlout was waiting outside my house.

He looked to me and walked over and said "hey Hiccup just wanted to say sorry about last night i did mean for it to be water".

I laughed and said "water under the bridge Snotlout but between you and i how much did i drink?".

Snotlout laughed almost crying and said "hahaha i checked you drank more then half of the whine, oh man i was lucky to get it refilled before my dad could notice".

I was shocked no wonder i acted so crazy we laughed and Snotlout apologized and then gave me a thumbs up as he walked and i went inside and we head for my room and i sat at my desk and began designing a new sword moments later my dad came home.I could hear his heavy foot steps coming up the stairs and he walked in.

He smiled and sat next to me and said "so son are you excited for tonight?".

I looked away from my design and said "yeah its not everyday you turn eighteen right , tonight should be exciting".

He patted me on the shoulder and said "yes it should be son if only Valka could be here to witness it".

I nodded and neither of us said anything for a while and he went back out and said to be ready for tonight i said id be ready. Toothless looked to me and i said "don't worry bud , whats the worse that could happen tonight?". Toothless shook his head and covered his head with his wing.

I ignored him and the night had come fast and Toothless and i left and met up with Astrid outside. She smiled looking excited but i didn't feel that way it felt like i had a swarm of night terrors flying wildly in my stomach.

She looked confused and said "come on Hiccup get excited".

She grabbed my hand and we went inside and the great hall was completely black. We were so confused no one was there it was so dark and silent we thought we missed the party.

Astrid looked to me and said "your dad said it was tonight, wonder where everyone is?"

Then we heard someone whisper "now" and we heard growling and flames ignited in a ring and we then saw the dragons lighting the great hall. Each dragon then lit a torch and the hole village shouted "HAPPY BIRTHDAY HICCUP".

Before i knew it i had the biggest grin on my face and Astrid laughed and we sat with our friends. My dad stood up and the hole room went silent he looked around the room then to me. He smiled and lifted his mug filled with mead and the village didn't look away.

He then began to speak "Well everyone we have gathered in the great hall tonight to celebrate my son Hiccups birthday".

The whole hall roared with applause and cheers and my dad raised his other hand to signal everyone to settle. Then signaled me with his hand to stand and so i did and everyone cheered and raised their mugs. I looked to Astrid who was cheering louder then the rest of the dragon riders my dad he got everyone to settle down again and i sat back down as he continued.

"yes my son Hiccup when he was born early and weak which made Valka believe he would not survive. But i kept faith and believed that Hiccup would grow and become the greatest Viking Berk had ever seen. Gothi herself thought i was crazy but Hiccup i'm so proud you proved me right well done son".

I nodded at my dad and he continued " Hiccup the pride of berk ; the dragon master and hopefully one day the next chief".

He then regaled everyone with the victory over the threatening invaders and dragons that my friends and i prevented. They cheered and all drank and we sat to eat even the dragons joined in and ate with us.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6:

After everyone ate they talked amongst themselves and Astrid got up and pulled me up and we walked behind a pillar. She then looked to me and said "wow some speech your dad gave about you Hiccup".

I smiled and said "yeah that sure was wasn't it".

Her blue eyes like the ocean were glued to mine and she said "so are you going to tell him?".

I knew she was starting to get impatient there wasn't going to be any better chance then tonight to tell my dad and i said "yeah ill tell him".

She was thrilled and then kissed me after we seperated i walked over but suddenly my nerves started getting better of me. I faced Alvin the tretcherous , Dagur the deranged , The screaming death and The red death but i still was afraid of my dad Stoick the vast.I grabbed a few cups of mead and drank them I walked past Snotlout who was drinking from a mug but in his jacket i saw a small whine skin what i was about to do i probably will regret later.

I looked to my cousin and said "Snotlout can i have a drink?".

He looked to me confused and said "Hiccup you can just grab more mead from the servers".

I shook my head not believing how dence Snotlout was being. I pointed to the whine skin in his shirts pocket and he clued in. He pulled it out and then looked to me in shock.

Snotlout looked to me and said "no way Hiccup dont you remember what happened last time sure there was a'lot more then whats in this, I thought you wouldn't want to touch the stuff again since last night".

I then said "i know Snotlout but i have news for my dad maybe the hole village but i cant tell him not like how i am right now".

After finally convincing him he handed me the whine skin and i downed its entire contents. I handed it back to Snotlout and Astrid caught me and ran up to us.

She saw the whine skin and looked to us and said "what are you two doing?,Hiccup tell me you didn't and Snotlout you didn't just give Hiccup more of the whine from last night?"

I looked to her and smiled feeling a little like i did the night before and said "i'm about to go up and tell everybody something and ill take the entire blame later okay".

Astrid nodded and i walked up to my dad and said "hey dad i have something i need to tell you".

He finished talking to Gobber and said "what is it son?".

I smiled and said "well actually not just you the entire village".

My dad smiled and stood up and shouted for everyone to stop talking and they all looked to him. The whole room went quiet it was so quiet you could have heard a pin drop.

He looked to me and said "go on son , you have something to say then say it".

Everyone looked to me and i smiled and said "ok everyone i have something to say I HAVE A GIRLFRIEND!".

My dad , Gobber , The village and the other dragon riders except Astrid were shocked and gasped over what i had said. Gobber broke the silence and said "well who is it Hiccup who's the lucky lass".Lots of people were waiting to hear who especially some of the village girls.

I started to feel light headed and my leg started to feel weak and i looked out to the crowed and i saw Astrid smiling. my smile became wider and i said "her name is ...".

My dad getting impatient looked to me and said "come on son out with it, who is it?".

I shouted "ASTRID HOFFERSON!" everyone was silent then burst into cheers and my father gave me a slap on the back. I almost fell over but some how kept my balance my dad laughing in joy and gobber said "well i guess we got something else to celebrate BRING OUT MORE MEAD".

I could see Snotlout and he looked to Astrid in shock and she smiled and ran over to where i was and she stood next to me.

Snotlout shouted "oh come on". the twins laughed and Fishlegs cheered with the everybody else.

I looked to Astrid and she looked back to me and i said "come here you" and i grabbed her and pulled her in for a kiss.

The dragons raised the heads and roared along with the crowd and Astrid and i stopped kissing . I started to feel more light headed and my legs gave out and i was heading for the floor. I didn't know if it was the drinks or the feeling of relief but luckley Astrid caught me and put my arm and round her neck and she held me up my dad looked to us confused.

Astrid smiled and said "dont worry Hiccup's just a little tired what with this awesome party and then dropping such a big surprise and all, im just gonna walk him home".

My dad nodded and Astrid helped me walk out of the great hall as the party began to die down. the moon was full and lit up the island of berk and i looked to my girlfriend who looked beautiful in the moon light and said "thanks Astrid your the best".

She smiled and said "did you forget i told you i will always have your back".

I smiled and said "not just my back you see the villagers faces , guess those girls will be leaving me alone now".

Astrid stopped and said "you sound disappointed Hiccup".

I laughed "not in the least i got the only girl i need holding me up right here".

Astrid laughed and said "good answer and if those girls keep trying ill just remind them whose Viking you are".

We laughed as we walked back to my house and ended the night with one last kiss and just sat outside under the light of the moon watching the dragons fly by.


End file.
